How Much For Happy?
by redoctober523
Summary: When Hermione finds her boyfriend cheating on her, she goes to a friend for support. With an upcoming talent show, she can tell him how she feels. But when her friend and her get more than friendly, her ex is mad, and does something so horrible, that noth
1. Chapter 1

How Much For Happy?

By: DumDumDitz23

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, but I HAVE to put one on, because I don't have enough money to pay off J.K. Rowling when I get sued!

Chapter 1

HG POV

I can't believe I made Head Girl for my 7th year of Hogwarts! I know that the Head Boy is the one and only….. Draco Malfoy. I know what everyone thinks about him… arrogant, egotistical, and shit-headed, etc. But last year, we became friends. I've kind of taken a liking to him. I mean, now he's sweet, kind, hot, and not to mention that he can make me laugh. He's so wonderful to me. But the problem is, I have a boyfriend. Last year, Ron and I hooked up. We've been going out for 7 months. But I think he's been cheating on me. I found some lipstick on his cheek one time, but he said it was his mum's. But I know that his mum doesn't wear that shade of lipstick. Thank god there's this talent show thing this year. I'm going to sing. I'll sing my heart out to him and tell him how much he's hurt me, if my suspicions are correct. Good thing school starts tomorrow.

The next day-

Finally, it's September 1st. I get to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and everyone else who I haven't seen in 3 months. I walked over to my closet and picked out a black tank-top with turquoise letters saying 'Bow down to the queen'. Then I put on my black Soffee shorts. (No, she's not Goth) I ran over to the railing for the stairs. "Mom, hurry up! It's 10:00!" I screamed.

"Okay, we'll leave after you've eaten breakfast, so hurry up!" she screamed back.

I ran downstairs, with my trunks and all, grabbed an orange, and ran into the car. With all my stuff in the car, we sped off to Kings Cross station. I got out of the car, shouted a good-bye to my parents and went off to look for the Head's compartment.

After 10 minutes of searching, I found Draco. He looked ever better this year, if that was possible. He stood about 6'2" with the same platinum blonde hair. He had to the same sliver-blue eyes that I absolutely adore. Qudditch finally paid off. His muscles were so firm, but they still looked soft. He looked like a god, or a Veela or something. I ran right up to him.

"Hey Draco. How've you been?" I asked.

"Oh hey, Hermione. I've been really awesome. What about you?" He replied.

"I've been good, except I can't find the Head's compartment." I said sheepishly.

"Well, then you found the right person. I was just on my way there." He said with a little smile playing on his lips.

We walked for about a minute until he stopped in front of a regular looking compartment. It didn't look like that once we went inside. The compartment was so lavish, I felt like I was in a mansion. There were couches, chairs, all leather if I might add, and a table right in front of the couches, kind of like a coffee table. Draco walked over to one of the couches and lay down.

"Well, let's see what we have to do this year." He said, staring at a piece of paper on the table.

"Can we do that in about 15 minutes? I haven't seen Harry or Ron yet." I said.

He looked at me with this weird expression on his face. I had never seen it before. "Sure, go ahead. I'll be waiting." He answered. I smiled before I walked out.

I found our usual compartment and opened the doors. I found Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other, sleeping, which I thought was the cutest thing ever. I look over to my left and saw Ron, who I hadn't seen in 3 months, making out with Lavender Brown.

"Oh my god! Ron! How could you do this to me?" I shouted at him.

Ron got off of Lavender and looked startled. Harry and Ginny woke up and looked from Ron to me and back. Then they looked at Lavender, whose hair was all over the place and her lips swollen. I guess they figured it out. "Yeah Ron. What are you doing?" Harry asked. I guess they didn't know.

"I was going to tell you 'Mione, but I didn't want to hurt you." Ron said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"So you think this would spare me the hurt? Who are you? I don't know you anymore." I said as I ran out of the compartment with tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran to the Head's compartment and threw the doors open. I ran over to Draco and threw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He had no idea what was going on, but he comforted me, soothing me with little words of comfort.

After about 20 more minutes of crying, I finally stopped. "Are you okay? What happened? Draco asked, looking in to my red and puffy eyes.

"I walked into the compartment, and there was Ron, making out with Lavender." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Are you serious? That son of a bitch is going to pay. You want me to take care of him?" He asked with a malicious glint in his eyes. (A/N- I just noticed that the last three paragraphs I've written all end in eyes.)

"No, I don't want you to get a detention on the first day of school." I said, still a little upset.

"Okay. Do you want to look at what we have to do this year?" he said.

"Sure." I replied, a little less enthusiastic then I had hoped. We looked at the piece of paper on the coffee table. It said that Hogwarts was having a talent show, and the winner would get 50 galleons. I told Draco I wanted to sing in the contest.

"Cool. I was thinking of being one of the judges." He said.

"That would be cool, too. When is it?" I asked.

"It says we have to make a date. How about tomorrow? That way everyone can get it in before classes start." He suggested.

"How about in 2 days, so people can get their act together and pick what they want to do." I said.

"Okay. In 2 days then." He said.

"Oh look. The train's stopping. I'll see you later." He said, looking out the window.

"Okay. See you when I see you." I said walking out of the compartment.

Talent Show day (I wanted to get right there to the talent show)-

Today, I'll be singing a song that I wrote, and Draco said he would get his band together and play with me. He decided that he didn't want to be a judge, so he's going to help me out.

5 minutes until show time-

Oh my god, I'm so friggin nervous. Today is the day that I tell the whole school what I really feel. I'm going to tell Ron what I feel. Wait, what's going on? They're pulling the curtains up now. Already? Why so soon?

Surely it can't be time yet.

"First up for our Hogwarts Talent show is Lavender Brown singing Dip It Low," announced Dumbledore. Lavender sang terribly. She sounded like a cross between a dying cow and an oboe. No one cheered for her.

"Next up is Hermione Granger singing a song she wrote called How Much For Happy." Oh my god, I'm up. It's okay. You can do this. You've sang it for Draco and his band. Nothing's different.

I got on stage and the music started to play. I knew everything, and it all came out perfectly.

After the Talent Show-

Oh my god! I did awesome. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. Draco was smiling at me. I love his smile. He's coming over here. Oh my god. Does my breathe smell okay!

"Hey 'Mione! That was awesome!" he shouted.

"Thank you so much, for the band and everything. I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." I said while smiling.

"Come on. Let's go to our room, okay? We can talk more there." Draco said as he took my hand and led me to our common room. Once we got there, we sat down on our black couches and talked.

"So, how was your summer?" he asked.

"It was awesome. I saw my cousin, Tasha, and she gave me a complete makeover. But she called it a 'make better' or whatever." I said. It was true. I looked fabulous, not to sound conceited, but I do. My hair was a dark brown, or chocolate brown as Tasha called it. It was straighten, permenantly, thanks to a new charm I learned. My body had also filled out into a curvaceous one. It seemed as if Draco had noticed, too. He kept staring at me. It's kind of creepy, but flattering.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and walked up the stairs to my room.

"Wait!" he shouted and ran up to me. He looked into my eyes, pulled my chin up to his face, and kissed me full on the lips. I was shocked, but I responded quickly. There we were, standing outside my bedroom door, pretty much making out. I had my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist. He ended the kiss and put his forehead on mine and said, "Will you go out with me?" I was shocked, again, but I answered him.

"Yes, I'd love to." I said with a small smile on my face. He kissed me one last time. Not as passionate as the other one, if I might add. "Good night." I called.

"Good night" he called back as I blew him a kiss. I laughed and walked into my room, thinking about silver-blue eyes, hoping he was thinking of me too.

Well, there you go! This is my 3rd story, but I keep stopping the other ones at chapter 2. I don't know why, but I kind of lose interest in my stories. I like this one though. It's really long. Which is awesome, if I might say so myself. The song that was in this chapter, How Much for Happy, is by Cassie Steele. She's my FAVORITE singer. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I like reviews too!

DumDumDitz23- kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

How Much For Happy?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me…own something? You've got to be kidding me.

Warning: This chapter contains rape. Not graphic scenes though.

To the **_ONE _**person that reviewed, thank you. I like constructive criticism. To everyone else, REVIEW!

When Hermione woke up that morning, she got out of her bed and stretched her arms out; remembering the memories of last night. Finally, after a year of waiting she got what she wanted. But something didn't seem right.

The Great Hall-

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table. That morning she had seen Draco in the common room.

Flashback-

_Did you have a nice rest?" Hermione said walking from her room over to the couch where he was currently sitting on._

"_Yes. In fact, I had the best sleep in a while." He replied._

"_And why is that?" she said, finally by him._

"_I was dreaming of you." He said with a huge grin on his face._

"_Aw, that's sweet, but was it a perverted sort of dream?" Hermione asked, teasing him. She had a grin on her face, as she walked up to him and poked him in the stomach._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco said as he picked up a pillow behind his back, and hit her in the head with it, laughing as she made a weird sound._

"_You jackass! I'm going to get you for that!" she yelled as she picked up another pillow and whacked him with it, laughing as he fell on the couch. _

_The morning went on like that for another 10 minutes before they had to go to the Great Hall for breakfast._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Harry screamed as she walked by the table. She looked at where they were sitting. Ron was right across from Harry, and the only seat available was right next to Ron. So, she made her way over there. She sat right next to Ron with a stern look on her face.

"Hello Ronald." She said as serious as possible. Ron just looked at her with as much malice as Voldemort can look at a muggleborn with. Hermione was sort of scared by the look he was giving her, but brushed it off as Harry spoke to her.

"So, Hermione, what did you do after the show?" he asked.

"Draco said he wanted to talk to me, so he brought me to the common room." This sparked Ginny's interest, who was now listening intently to the conversation. "He kissed me and asked me out. I said yes, so now we're boyfriend and girlfriend." She said with a little squeal at the end. Ginny was also squealing.

"Aw, that is so sweet. I wish someone could've done that for me." Ginny said looking at Harry. Ron was now fuming.

"You little bitch! The day you broke up with me you go and screw Malfoy? I can't believe I ever went out with you. You filthy little mudblood!" he screamed. Everyone in the Great Hall went silent, as a sound like the cracking of a whip was heard. Hermione had smacked him, leaving a red hand print on his left cheek. You could see the smoke coming out of Hermione's ears (not literally).

"You bastard! How can you say that to me! You cheated on me with Lavender! How dare you call me a mudblood! At least I don't sleep with anyone that flirts with me!" she screamed. Her eyes shown with fury as she stared him down.

"I'll get you, you bitch. Just when you least expect it." Ron whispered as he walked briskly past her. No one heard the last part, but the look on Hermione's face was enough to tell people that it wasn't pretty. Draco looked at Hermione with concern. He ran over to her.

"Hon, are you okay? What did he say to you?" he asked with genuine concern.

"It was nothing. I'm okay, I guess. Let's go." She said as she took his hand and walked out of the Great Hall. They didn't say anything until they got to the common room. Hermione broke down crying when they reached the entrance. Draco helped her inside and placed her on the couch.

"Hermione, please tell me if you're okay." He said with worry flickering in his silver eyes.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm just upset that Ron called me that foul name. That's all. I'm fine. No need to worry about little old me." She said with a nervous laugh while wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Well obviously you're not fine if you're bawling your eyes out." Draco said with a little chuckle.

"I'm fine, really. Can you tell our teachers that I don't want to go to my classes today? I think they'll understand. Well, maybe not Snape. Shit. How am I going to get out of classes when Snape will be on my ass like a horny man on a hooker?" she asked herself.

"I can talk to him for you if you want." Draco said as he laughed from her interesting analogy.

"You would do that for me?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course. Would you expect any less?" he said with a playful smirk.

"No. Thanks." She said as she got out off the couch and placed her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist as she gave him a big hug.

"Now, I have to go. I'll tell our teachers that you're not feeling up to classes today, okay?" Draco said.

"Okay. Thanks again for this." She said as she got out of his grip.

"No problem. I'll be back to check on you before lunch. I'll bring some up for you and me to eat together." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

"Bye." Hermione said meekly as he left. Something didn't feel right to her now that he was gone.

Hermione got bored quickly. She walked over to where she usually puts her books and noticed that she forgot them in the Great Hall. As quick as you can say 'Fizzing Whizbees', she was off. Hermione was on a mission, find her stuff and get back to the common room as soon as possible. Something didn't feel right about leaving, but she had to go.

She walked quickly to the Great Hall. When she got there, she felt very unsafe. The Great Hall seemed different when it was empty. But the problem was, Hermione didn't feel alone. She felt as if someone was watching her. She spotted her books. She ran happily over to them, but was stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind. The mystery person spun her around. Mystery solved. The 'mystery person' was Ron and he didn't look happy. He had a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I told you I'd get you when you least expected it. But did you listen? I don't think so. You just pranced around the school thinking that I was just bluffing. But you're going to pay for what you did. I'll make you pay. Answer me this one question before I give you your 'punishment'. Are you a virgin?" he asked with the most sadistic grin on his face. Hermione's eyes grew wide. She knew what he was going to do.

Silent tears sprang out of Hermione's eyes as he started to undress her and himself. Hermione couldn't scream for help, because he had gagged her and tied her hands with rope, so hitting him was out of the question.

As Ron took off the last of her clothes all Hermione could think was 'soon it will be over'. Somewhere in the middle, Hermione passed out from the pain. When she woke up, she was alone and naked. She put her clothes back on and sat on one of the tables.

"_Why am I here?"_ she thought to herself as she remembered what happened only an hour ago. She started to sob. She heard footsteps outside the Great Hall. Harder sobs shook her body as the footsteps moved faster until they reached the entrance. The doors opened with a bang as someone ran over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. Hermione looked up into silver eyes. It was Draco. He was going to the Great Hall to get lunch for Hermione and himself so they could eat together in the common room.

"Hermione, what happened? What's wrong? Why are you here?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Ron." She said. It was all she could come up with after what had happened. Draco noticed how drained she was. He also took note of how out of place her hair was and bruises on her waist when she moved. Her shirt was also on inside-out. Anger welled up in his eyes.

"Did he… rape you?" he asked, whispering the last part. Hermione just clung to him tighter and sobbed harder than before. Draco got the hint.

"I wanted my first time to be special, and he took that away from me. I mean look at me! I'm pathetic! My first time and I was RAPED!" Hermione screamed as her voice echoed through the Great Hall. She clung to Draco more and sobbed harder into his chest.

"It's not your fault. You're not pathetic. Listen to me. You are not pathetic. If anyone is pathetic, it's Weasley. He raped you." He said in a concerned tone. Draco picked Hermione up into his arms and carried her, bridal style, to the common room as students were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone stared at Draco carrying a crying Hermione in his arms. He walked past them all and walked to the common room with only one thing on his mind, "Kill Weasley."

How'd you guys like this chapter! Was it good, bad, okay? You can tell me when you…. What's the word?... Oh yeah! Review!

Kisses!

Dumdumditz23-


	3. Chapter 3

How Much For Happy?

Chapter 3

By: redoctober523 (previously Dumdumditz23)

**_WARNING!_ CONTAINS FIGHT SCENES!**

Hermione laid in Draco's bed as he talked to her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to visit Madame Pomfrey? We should go see Dumbledore and tell him what Ron did to you." Draco said as he took her hand. Hermione resisted.

"I don't want them to know. No one has to know. No one should know. They can't know. They can't. Don't tell them, please. Don't tell anyone." She whimpered.

"But 'Mione, we have to tell them. Ron will get punished for what he did to you. What if you're hurt or pregnant or something? Then what are you going to do? Lie in my bed all day and mope? I don't think so. You need to tell someone besides me, okay?" he said looking into her eyes, but they were already closed. She was fast asleep, with tear stains down her cheeks from crying so hard. Now that she was asleep, he could go find Ron and 'talk' to him.

Draco took off his robes and walked out the portrait, toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Since the Heads had the passwords to every common room, he could just go in without someone letting him in. He stalked up to the portrait of the fat lady and said bravery. When he got in he saw Ginny and Harry making out on the couch.

"Where's Weasley?" he shouted at them. They got off each other.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked him with slight curiosity.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself. Right now I need to kill him." He said with a twisted smile; a smile that could scare the crap out of Voldemort.

"Why do you need to kill him?" asked Harry standing up and coming towards Draco.

"I need to kill because of what he did to Hermione." He said standing his ground.

"I've already talked to him about this morning. He said it got out of hand. And he was going to talk to her." Harry said.

"So you knew what he did to her? And you didn't see if Hermione was okay? And you're not mad at him?" Draco said, now fuming with anger.

"The whole school knows. We were all there." Harry said as if he were talking to a wall.

"What do you mean the whole school was there? When I showed up, 'Mione was sitting on a table sobbing." Draco said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. He felt like he was talking to a delusional person.

"When I got there, just before lunch, 'Mione was sitting on a table crying." Draco said.

"Ron went to talk to her about 2 hours before lunch." Harry said.

"Ron raped her and you're telling me that he just talked to her!" Draco said in a harsh whisper.

"He did what!" Harry shouted.

"Ron! Get your ass down here now!" screamed Ginny who was sitting on the couch listening to Draco's and Harry's conversation.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Ron said as he walked down the stairs.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?" Harry shouted.

"I talked to her, like you asked. Geez, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron said with a little chuckle.

"That's not what Hermione told me!" Draco shouted.

"Well whatever she told you was a lie!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, we know what you did to her." Harry said. "And we're going to turn you in weather you admit it or not."

"I raped her! Are you happy now? I told you! And she was good; a screamer. I should've done that a long time ago." Ron said with a sadistic grin on his face. But that grin was blasted off by a fist, Draco's to be exact.

"You asshole!" Draco shouted as he lunged at Ron, knocking him off the floor. Ron got on top of Draco and started punching him like there was no tomorrow. Harry tried to get Ron off of Draco, but he wouldn't budge. Ron turned around and socked Harry in the face, sending him flying onto Ginny. Now, both of them were unconscious, in a heap if the corner of the room.

Ron was still punching Draco, but Draco also got a few hits in. Just then a 4th year walked in the common room and saw the unconscious heap in the corner and two other people punching the daylights out of each other. He ran to go find a teacher. Apparently he did, because one minute later, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked into the common room.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted. Both boys stopped at starred wide-eyed at the professors. "What is going on here?"

"Weasley raped Hermione and I'm here to seriously injure him." Draco said as he was all bloody.

"Is this true Mr.Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, and Granger was fun to play with. The best I've had in my life." Ron said with, again, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should go to the hospital wing, and Mr.Weasley, come with me." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the common room.

"I'll get Poppy. You stay here and watch over Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley." McGonagall said as she rushed out of the common room. Draco was left alone with unconscious Gryffindors and his thoughts.

"_This hurts like hell. Wow, Weasley can hit hard. That's going to leave a mark. Oh damn, everything's going to leave a mark."_

"Oh my!" Madame Pomfrey gasped as she saw the bloody mess. "I can fix this in a jiffy"

About 15 minutes later, Harry and Ginny were awake and Draco was cleaned and mended.

"I'll have to get Miss Granger and check her over, make sure she's okay." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled out of the common room, on her way to the Heads' common room. Draco followed her there. He wanted to see if Hermione was awake and if she was, be there for moral support.

When he got there, Hermione was being checked over by Madame Pomfrey. There were a lot of tests being done. Draco walked over to her and held her hand. Hermione clung to it like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

After an hour of tests, Madame Pomfrey spoke. "Hermione, dear, I'm sorry to say that you have been infected by the virus HIV. It's only a mild case, because you've just been infected today. We can cure this, but it will take a lot, and a long time."

Hermione started crying. She clung to Draco as he pulled her into a hug.

"I want… I want to cure this thing. What do I have to do?" she said as the tears kept coming out of her eyes.

"You have to take these pills after every meal, only one of them. Then you have to take two of these pills after you wake up and before you go to sleep. Okay? And just after breakfast and dinner, which you have to eat to take this, you will take one of these pills. They are marked so you know when to take them. Or if you want, I can take them with me and you can come to me for them, okay?" Madame Pomfrey said.

Hermione nodded her head as she drifted off to sleep. All of this stress was really taking a toll on her body.

"I'll send Dumbledore by later to talk to her." Madame Pomfrey whispered to Draco. He nodded and Madame Pomfrey walked out of Draco's bedroom and out of the common room.

Draco lied down next to the already sleeping Hermione, and held her tight as he drifted off to sleep.

What did you guys think? Was it too much or just right? You can tell me when you REVIEW! Thanks!

Xoxo,

redoctober523-


End file.
